Nuevo florecer
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot AU. Desde tiempos inmemorables la naturaleza había estado del lado de las hadas, pero sobretodo ofrecía su resguardo cuando llegaba el momento de un nacimiento. #KiriAsuweek2015 Día 7: KiriAsu como padres


Y aquí mi última contribución a la KiriAsu week! Para el día 7 el tema es "KiriAsu como padres". Como el tema podía ser en canon o en AU pensé que podría variarle tantito con un AU, considerando que mis otras aportaciones ocurren en la escuela xD

Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

La pradera estaba repleta de flores. Por dónde fuera que miraban había tulipanes de todos colores cubriendo hasta lo más lejano que sus ojos podían ver. Las flores tres veces más altas que el hada regular se erguían orgullosamente, permaneciendo con sus pétalos completamente cerrados en la espera de sus dueños.

Definitivamente no era la primera vez que venían, pero Asuna no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

"No recuerdo por dónde estaba nuestra flor…" Asuna murmuró. Tenía la mirada perdida en el mar de pétalos, sin alguna idea de cómo lograr orientarse.

"Descuida, es por aquí." Kazuto la tranquilizó. Con un toque gentil tomó su mano y sujetó su cintura para guiarla mientras desplegaban sus alas y emprendían vuelo, yendo con toda la paciencia del mundo a pesar de que estaban apresurados.

Todo a su alrededor lucía lleno de vida, y era de esperarse, después de todo la primavera era la época que brindaba el sol más brillante y cálido. Sabía que a comparación de los fríos inviernos y ventosos otoños las flores eran mucho más frondosas y fuertes, y el ver a todas esas hadas entrar y salir de las flores que justo como ellos querían que todo saliera a la perfección le daba a la Undine cierto cosquilleo en su estómago.

No se percató por dónde volaron, pero solo hasta cuando aterrizaron vio al vibrante y alto tulipán lavanda que yacía frente a ellos.

"¿En verdad estará listo en tan poco tiempo?" Asuna se aproximó a tocar el grueso tallo de la flor, sorprendida que alcanzara tal altitud en tan poco tiempo.

Kazuto miró con orgullo al tulipán. Su grosor era del mismo largo de su espada, su altura tres veces la suya, y su color lucía brillante y sano. "Por supuesto que sí." Le aseguró con confianza. Tanto como ella él también se preocupaba de cada detalle, pero sin duda alguna todo parecía estar a su favor.

Iba a salir a la perfección, después de todos ellos mismos crecieron esa flor. Durante nueve meses cada día ambos se aseguraban de regarla con su propia magia, siendo testigos de su rápido e impresionante crecimiento.

"¿Estás lista?" El pelinegro le preguntó con suavidad, aproximándose a ella y acariciando tiernamente su ancho vientre.

Asuna cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ya era hora y lo sabía. "Sí, estoy lista." Asintió con determinación.

Con una sonrisa Kazuto sujetó sus manos llevándosela con él al aire. Volaron hasta llegar al capullo semi-cerrado y con cautela Asuna aterrizó en los pétalos.

Miró a su esposo con un pequeño destello de miedo en sus ojos azules, y se aferró a sus manos dudosa. No quería dejarlo ir, temía que con separarse tan solo un poco algo malo podría pasar.

Con una firmeza en sus ojos grises Kazuto besó las temblorosas manos de Asuna. "No me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré y te prometo que no dejaré a nada ni a nadie acercarse. Te protegeré a ti y a nuestra hija con mi vida."

Una sonrisa de alivio se plasmó en sus labios. De ninguna manera podía dudar de él, no con esa determinación brillando en sus ojos. Confiaba en él, estaba segura de que las mantendría a salvo de cualquier peligro. Ya no tenía qué temer.

"Gracias."

Al fin su familia estaría completa.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso tímido pero reconfortante, sonriéndose el uno al otro esperanzados. Acarició su cabello azul cariñosamente y Asuna se apoyó contra su mano tibia, permaneciendo en esa posición por unos instantes más. Sin decir una sola palabra Asuna se separó de él y comenzó a alejarse, todo el tiempo sin apartar la mirada de Kazuto. Se despidió con un gentil ademán de su mano, y sin mirar atrás se adentró al interior del tulipán, que una vez que contuvo a Asuna cerró sus pétalos por completo.

Serían varias horas hasta que ella saliera, pero cada segundo valdría la pena.

Regresó a la base del tallo y se sentó en una posición cómoda, dejando su espada lista en su espalda en caso que tuviera que usarla. Sólo entonces miró a su alrededor, y notó que no era el único padre esperando ansioso. Hadas de todas las especies yacían vigilando sus respectivos tulipanes, algunos se veían cansados, otros completamente alerta y otros lucían extasiados de emoción. Al menos tenía compañía.

Y pensar que hace dos años se casó con Asuna. Qué rápido pasó el tiempo.

Aunque en ese entonces la idea de tener hijos nunca fue discutida a fondo, Kazuto no sabía del todo lo complejo que era tener un bebé. Ya cuando Asuna se embarazó la chica le explicó con detalle todo lo que tenían que hacer; al parecer era algo que todas las mujeres sabían.

Tenían que venir juntos a las praderas verdes y sembrar una semilla que crecía exclusivamente en ese lugar, y todos los días regarla con una pizca de su magia. La flor que llegaría a ser un tulipán crecería en exactamente nueve meses, y sería usado por su esposa como refugio al momento que su hija tuviera que nacer. Por lo que recordaba que Asuna dijo se supone que el tulipán crecía específicamente no solo para mantener a la madre en un ambiente seguro, pero también para evitar que la madre muriera por falta de magia que le brindaría a su hijo, era por eso mismo que la flor era regada todos los días por los dos.

En pocas palabras sin las flores era casi seguro que la madre moriría. Kazuto suspiró angustiado a la idea, solo reforzando su ideal de mantener el tulipán seguro. Claro al principio él tenía un poco de miedo, pero estaba consciente de que Asuna también lo tenía, y no ayudaría en nada si su esposa lo notaba asustado.

Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

* * *

"¡Cuidado!"

"¿Qué es eso?"

Kazuto abrió los ojos en pánico al escuchar los gritos a su alrededor. ¿Cuándo se quedó dormido? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo durmió? A juzgar por la luna en el cielo al menos unas seis horas…

Miró detrás de él y suspiró aliviado al ver el tulipán todavía en pie, sin embargo giró su atención a los demás padres alarmados que comenzaban a sacar sus armas. Siguiendo la dirección de sus miradas Kazuto sintió su piel helarse al ver en el cielo la silueta de una harpía.

"¿Qué hace una harpía aquí?" Se preguntó a sí mismo el Spriggan. Ellas habitaban las islas del norte, seguramente esta de alguna manera se perdió y llegó a dar a las praderas. Aunque usualmente una por su cuenta no era problema, le preocupaba el hecho de que parecía adulta y con mucha hambre…

Con un graznido de furia comenzó a caer en picada directo a las flores.

"¡No dejaré que te le acerques a Alice!" Un rubio Sylph gritó enfurecido y salió volando con una espada plateada en mano.

"¡E-Espera!" Kazuto intentó detenerlo, percatándose apenas que ellos dos eran los únicos con espada, y que los demás padres tenían arcos o varitas para atacar desde lejos. Aunque eran más en número los ponía a una gran desventaja. Usar flechas o ataques de distancia era peligroso, ya que no había mucho espacio debido a los tulipanes y corrían riesgo de herir alguna de las flores.

No había muchas opciones ni mucho tiempo, tenía que actuar rápido.

Kazuto voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Sylph, y con las espadas de ambos bloquearon el paso de la harpía.

"¡Largo de aquí!" El rubio lanzó cuchilladas desesperadas, pero la harpía le tumbó el arma de las manos y lo lanzó de regreso al suelo.

No era tan bueno peleando en el aire como lo era en la tierra, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Molesta de ser bloqueada de su objetivo la harpía comenzó a lanzar arañazos a Kazuto, pero apenas y lograba verlos y bloquearlos en la oscuridad de la noche. Los golpes eran increíblemente fuertes, y sabía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

Un par de navajas de hielo surgieron de la tierra y se ensartaron en una de las piernas de la harpía. Hubo un chillido de dolor que Kazuto sintió le reventaron los tímpanos, y abrumado por el sonido no pudo evadir el rasguño de enojo que recibió en el torso. Perdió altura, y mientras caía vio como el mismo Sylph rubio que hace unos segundos fue derrotado volaba completamente sano de regreso a la batalla.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tan fácilmente sería derrotado? Justo cuando le había prometido a Asuna que la protegería… ¿Qué clase de padre sería entonces?

Aterrizó en la fría tierra y gimió adolorido al intentar levantarse. La herida en su costado continuaba sangrando, y si no la curaba de algún modo podría desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre, pero se rehusaba a dejar de luchar.

Estiró su brazo en in intento de tomar de vuelta su espada que yacía a un lado de él, pero el dolor era demasiado.

"Espera, no te muevas." Una voz masculina lo llamó.

Dos Undine corrieron hacia Kazuto y se sentaron a su lado para curar la herida. Un dolor agudo, luego tibiez, y al final nada. Kazuto suspiró aliviado al sentir como el dolor desaparecía, dejando detrás solo la mancha de sangre en su atuendo.

Aunque torpemente al fin logró sentarse, y le sonrió agradecido a los Undine. "Gracias..."

"No podemos pelear como ustedes, pero les ayudaremos como podamos." Un Imp le aseguró confiado.

No solo el Imp, y los Undine, pero también unos Pooka y Caith Sith se aproximaron. Puede que no se conocieran o hubieran trabajado juntos antes, pero todos tenían un objetivo en común.

Con una nueva determinación y seguridad Kazuto regresó al aire donde el Sylph continuaba luchando por su cuenta.

"¡No te olvides de mí!" Kazuto gritó confiado, rozando con su espada el ojo de la harpía.

La harpía voló hacia atrás brevemente cegada gimiendo herida.

"Podemos hacerlo juntos." Kazuto le ofreció su mano al rubio amistosamente.

Dudó por un segundo, pero le retornó el gesto con una sonrisa.

"Eugeo."

"Kazuto."

La harpía se lanzó de nuevo sobre ambos, pero esta vez estaban preparados. Con una nueva sincronía esquivaron sus garras y contraatacaron. Giraban en el aire hábilmente, casi como un baile, tomando cualquier oportunidad para lastimar el ave. Sus plumas comenzaban a caer una tras otra, y al ver como la victoria estaba cerca el resto de las hadas en la tierra emergían del pequeño bosque de flores para ayudar.

Tenían que dejarla expuesta para que los arqueros pudieran derribarla. Con una breve mirada de soslayo Kazuto logró comunicarse y Eugeo asintió determinado.

"¡Por aquí!" Gritó Eugeo para conseguir su atención y se lanzó para detener sus garras con su espada. Los brazos del Sylph temblaron cansados, esas garras eran increíblemente gruesas y fuertes, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría aguantar. "¡Kazuto!" Lo llamó desesperado.

Sin perder tiempo Kazuto voló al lado de Eugeo, y con un grito de guerra tomó su espada firmemente y la atravesó por el torso emplumado.

En ese instante de debilidad flechas volaron y se clavaron en sus amplias alas. Hizo eco un chillido de agonía al sentir el metal de la espada salir de su torso y la harpía comenzó a caer, se agitó en pánico intentando recobrar el vuelo, forzando su lastimado cuerpo más allá de sus límites. Aterrizó con un golpe seco sin más fuerza ni voluntad, permaneciendo inmóvil, y las hadas rieron en alivio entre ellos.

Kazuto sonrió a sí mismo, viendo como Eugeo celebraba con los demás.

Debía de faltar poco. Con la amenaza derrotada Kazuto dejó que la emoción invadiera su pecho, cada vez más impaciente de ver a su hija. Giró su mirada de regreso al tulipán lavanda dónde Asuna residía, pero sintió su corazón hundirse en su pecho al ver la agonizante harpía arrastrándose por el suelo hacia ella.

"¡No!" Kazuto sujetó su espada de nuevo y voló apresurado, sintiendo su pecho palpitar en pánico.

Al escuchar el grito de aflicción del Spriggan Eugeo vio espantado como la harpía comenzaba a escalar el tallo del tulipán. "¿Seguía viva…?"

"Yo me encargo." El Caith Sith anunció mientras preparaba su arco y flecha.

"¡Espera!" Eugeo le advirtió, bajando su flecha. "Puedes herir a la flor, un ataque desde aquí es demasiado arriesgado…"

Se miraron entre ellos angustiados, aunque volaran lo más rápido que pudieran no la podrían alcanzar, además…

"¡No te atrevas!" Kazuto bramó ferozmente, tumbando con su cuerpo a la harpía del tallo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de los pétalos.

…Además Kazuto parecía tener todo bajo control.

Sin flaquear, con ambas manos sujetando su espada atravesó su sangriento pecho dónde sabía estaba su corazón. Su cuerpo convulsionó por unos momentos y su respirar se detuvo por completo. Kazuto jadeó cansado, todavía empañando la espada firmemente.

Estaban a salvo, ya nada podía lastimarlas.

Con un suspiro agotado Kazuto guardó su espada y cayó a sus rodillas. La adrenalina, el temor, la ira, la satisfacción; todo recorría su cuerpo frenéticamente. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Por unos instantes en verdad pensó que las perdería, pero de no haber sido por su determinación quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

Rio angustiado, quién diría que sus primeros instantes como padre serían tan aterradores.

Repentinamente un enorme pétalo rosa cayó frente a él. Miró inmediatamente al tulipán y sus ojos se iluminaron esperanzados, ¿podría ser?

Apresurado voló de regresó al botón de la flor, notando que estaba ligeramente abierto.

"¿Asuna?"

Abriéndose más el tulipán le ofreció una entrada, y respirando hondo para calmar sus nervios se adentró en busca de su esposa.

"¿Asuna?" Volvió a llamar por ella, moviendo a un lado los pétalos que le obstruyeran el camino.

"Kazu…to."

Y allí estaba, acostada al borde del sueño con un bebé envuelto en pétalos rosas en sus brazos. Se veía pálida, agotada, como si no hubiera comido o dormido en días. Le preocupaba mucho el estado de su frágil cuerpo, pero la sonrisa risueña que tenía lo reconfortaba.

Se hincó a su lado y la abrazó tiernamente, cuidadoso de no sujetarla con demasiada fuerza.

"Asuna…" Murmuró aliviado.

Notó la mancha de sangre en su costado y Asuna lo miró preocupada, sujetando su mejilla en consternación. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó en un débil susurro.

Kazuto negó con la cabeza despreocupado, sujetándola de nuevo contra su pecho. "No importa, lo importante es que tú estás bien."

Sabía que no le diría por más que preguntara, y no tenía más opción que eventualmente esperar una explicación. No sabía lo que sucedió afuera, pero parecía que Kazuto había estado preocupado, así que se dejó abrazar unos instantes más.

"Hay alguien que quiere conocerte." Asuna irrumpió el silencio, y descubrió el pequeño tesoro que resguardaba en sus brazos.

Sus ojos resplandecieron y miró encantado a la pequeña criatura. Una niña de mejillas rosadas y ojos grises iguales a los suyos lo miró curiosa. Era hermosa, preciosa igual que su madre, pero con rasgos de él que le ablandaban el corazón, además de que su cabello oscuro demostraba que la infante era Spriggan justo como su padre. No podía sentirse más orgulloso.

"Hola hermosa..." La saludó fascinado.

Le ofreció a su hija su dedo en una ofrenda de amistad, y cuando la niña lo sostuvo en su pequeña mano las lágrimas lo amenazaron con derramarse, pero Kazuto se contuvo lo mejor posible y le sonrió a su esposa.

"Te amo Asuna."

"Y yo a ti, Kazuto."

Sus labios se unieron suavemente en un gesto casi inaudible, sosteniendo entre el cuerpo de ambos a su recién nacida.

No sería fácil ser padre. Tendría que criarla con mucha dedicación y cariño, permaneciendo a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos, pero también tendría que protegerla, cuidarla a ella y a Asuna. Porque como padre ese era tu trabajo, resguardar a su familia sin importar lo que pasara. Y aunque no sabía qué clase de obstáculos o dificultades lo esperaban sabía que podía contar con Asuna para enfrentarlo juntos. Con solo unos instantes se enamoró profundamente de su hija, y lo único que quería era verla feliz.

Miró a su hija con una sonrisa cálida y acarició tiernamente sus suaves mejillas.

"Te amo Yui."

* * *

 **Notas**

Ay Dios siento que me dejé llevar con esto xD Estuve demasiado cerca de no publicarlo por pena porque pienso que esto es demasiado fantástico y cursi QwQ

Pero bueno dije que contribuiría este día y así lo hice. Por si no quedó claro el AU es en el universo de ALO real, no el juego :P

Ah y los tulipanes siempre me han gustado c: además de que significan la promesa de un amor sincero, y qué mejor prueba de un amor sincero que un hijo? *w*

Espero no se hayan asqueado de lo cursi y raro que estuvo xD y muchas gracias por leer! A ver cuándo nos vemos de nuevo~


End file.
